Teenage Dream
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: -Blaine puedes besar al novio-Blaine ya tenia entre sus brazos al castaño besandolo de forma tierna / ¿Escuchando esa canción otra vez?-Kurt puso sus manos en la cintura y miro a su marido y a su pequeño hijo.-¡Esa la canción de papa Blaine y papa Kurt!-/ Daddy!Klaine


**Hola! :D Les traigo este One-Shot Klaine que es un regalo de mi para mi xDDD Hoy es mi cumple! *-* Ya me estoy haciendo vieja u_u ok no jejeje **

**Espero les guste n_n **

**Contiene un poco de AU **

**Si quieren que lo continue solo diganme n_n **

* * *

-¿Qué tal este?-Dave dejo de mirar a Sebastian el cual estaba parando mirando unos cuantos trajes, Rachel aplaudió de tan solo escuchar a su amigo. Kurt salió del probador con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca y tenia los primeros botones abiertos, el castaño sonrio a sus amigos mostrándoles el traje y mirándose en el primer espejo que encontró.

"_Kurt Hummel un chico de unos 25 años, era molestado e insultado en su escuela solo por ser diferente, solo por ser Gay, fue aventado contra casilleros e insultado llamándolo 'Marica', 'Chupa Pollas' , etc. Pero eso no le importa el siguió adelante con sus sueños y lo logro ahora es un exitoso diseñador, es deseado por mujer y hombres pero también envidiado por tener a Blaine Anderson a su lado."_

-Es…..lindo-dijo Rachel al mirar el color, le quedaba estupendo a su amigo mejor dicho todo le quedaba estupendo a Kurt pero ese traje parecía mas de fiesta que para ese dia, Kurt frunció el ceño y miro a su mejor amiga.

_ "Rachel Berry la mejor amiga y cuñada de Kurt, ellos empezaron como enemigos ya que estaban enamorados del mismo chico, Finn Hudson, el ahora hermanastro de Kurt, pero terminaron siendo los mejores amigos"_

-¿Solo lindo?-pregunto mirando a los dos chicos, Dave se sento en uno de lo sillones que estaba ahí sabiendo que eso duraría mas de lo esperado, Sebastian alzo los hombros y se sento en las piernas de Dave-En serio chicos los traje aquí para que me ayudaran a elegir no para que estuvieran de romanticas-dijo para despues acercarse a la pareja y separarlo haciendo que los dos chicos fruncieran el ceño.

"_Dave __Karofsky el chico que molesto a Kurt hasta que se cambio a Dalton, Dave era el típico chico Gay encerrado en el armario, despues de un intento de suicidio Dave y Kurt se hicieron amigos aunque a Blaine no le gustaba mucho pero como siempre Kurt tenia la ultima palabra, Dave ya no veía a Kurt como antes ahora solo lo veía como un hermano"_

"_Sebastian Smythe un chico que le coqueteo al novio de Kurt, Blaine Anderson, al principio Kurt y Sebastian eran enemigos ya que Sebastian estaba tras Blaine pero al ver que el moreno solo tenia ojos para Kurt lo dejo pasar, Sebastian se unió a las salidas de Blaine, Kurt y Dave y se termino enamorando de Dave"_

-Tranquilo Kurt todo estará bien solo tienes que escoger un traje adecuado a ti-dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Kurt, este la miro y asintió, se dirigió hacia los trajes (otra vez) para ver cual le llamaba la atención y detrás de el estaba la castaña.

Despues de 15 minutos estuvieron viendo varios trajes y también combinándolos pero ninguno le llamo la atención a Kurt hasta que vio un traje que estaba en el aparador, era un traje totalmente blanco, el pantalón, la camisa y el saco, la corbata era de un color dorado con rayas del mismo color pero mas fuerte, el pañuelo que iba en el bolsillo del saco era del mismo color que la corbata solo que mas claro.

Se dirigió a el y lo tomo sin importarle si alguien ya lo había visto primero, el cuando queria algo lo obtenía y el quería ese traje para su boda, se dirigió hacia los vestidores y se lo probo.

Los demás estaban esperando a ver a Kurt, el castaño solo se había probado trajes negros con camisas blancas pero jamás un blanco y eso le parecía irónico a Sebastian.

Kurt suspiro para despues abrir la cortina que lo separaba de sus amigos, puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el espejo para verse, Rachel miro a su amigo y aplaudió, ese traje le quedaba a Kurt, parecía que lo habían hecho para el, Sebastian miro a Kurt y sonrio tenia que admitir que porcelana se veía muy bien con el traje y resaltaba cierta anatomía de Kurt que a Blaine le encantaba, Dave penso lo mismo y solo puso un brazo arriba de los hombros de su novio.

-¿Y que dicen?-se mordió el labio tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Digo que tu padre estaría orgulloso de verte asi-Kurt se giro y se sorprendió al ver a Carole, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo dejando salir las lagrimas. Burt, su padre, había muerto hace aproximadamente dos años y le ponía triste no tenerlo ahí el dia más importante de su vida.

-Me alegro que hayas venido-dijo secándose las lagrimas y tomando del brazo a la mujer, la cual sonrio y beso la mejilla de Kurt.

-Queria ver el traje que escogerías antes de tu boda-dijo y se sento en uno de los tantos sillones, Kurt asintió y se dirigió hacia el espejo y se vio una vez mas, volteo y miro como los chicos asentían con una sonrisa.

-Es este, este es mi traje para la boda-Rachel aplaudió feliz y brinco hacia Kurt abrazándolo, después de tanto sufrimiento le tocaba a Kurt un poco de felicidad y Blaine se la daría.

* * *

-Blaine Devon Anderson ¿Quieres recibir a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-Blaine miro con un brillo especial a Kurt y este sonrio dulcemente, todos estaban esperando la respuesta del moreno algo impacientes, Blaine suspiro y sonrio mirando a Kurt y al sacerdote.

-Si, Claro que quiero-se escucharon unas risas de algunos invitados pero eso no hizo que a Blaine se le quitaran los nervios, Kurt no supo porque pero suspiro de alivio y despues miro esos ojos avellanas que tanto amaba, Blaine le correspondió el gesto.

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Quieres recibir a Blaine Devon Anderson como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

-Si, quiero-

-Ahora lo que ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre, Blaine puedes besar al novio-y sin dejar que el sacerdote terminara de hablar Blaine ya tenia entre sus brazos a Kurt, dándole un beso tierno y apasionado, el castaño agarro del cuello al moreno y este tomo a Kurt de la cintura.

-Te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo despues de separarse y mirar como sus amigas sonreían y aplaudiendo por la feliz pareja.

Blaine miro a Kurt como si fuera lo mas bello en la tierra y lo era para el, Kurt era su todo y sabia que había cometido muchas estupideces pero ahí estaba el, con el ser mas perfecto de la tierra.

_**Don't ever look back,**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back My heart stops (yeah!) **__**When you look at me**_

-¿Escuchando esa canción otra vez?-Kurt puso sus manos en la cintura y miro a su marido y a su pequeño hijo. Everett había llegado a sus vidas hace dos años, el pequeño tenia solo 4 años, el pequeño tenia la personalidad de Blaine además de que se parecía mas al moreno que a Kurt pero algunas veces sacaba la actitud de Kurt de Diva y eso orgullecía a su padre.

_**Just one touch**__**  
**__**Now baby I believe**__**  
**__**This is real**__**  
**__**So take a chance and**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back,**__**  
**__**Don't ever look back**_

-¡Esa la canción de papa Bla y papa Kurt!-grito feliz corriendo hacia Kurt y abrazandolo de las piernas causando un "Aww" de Blaine, Kurt sonrio y cargo a su hijo, se le había hecho costumbre escuchar "Teenage Dream" desde que Blaine le conto como se conocieron, el pequeño ya había escuchado esa historia antes pero amaba escuchar una y otra vez por parte de Blaine que siempre la narraba como si estuviera reviviendo la historia otra vez.

_**I'm a get your heart racing**__**  
**__**In my skin-tight jeans**__**  
**__**Be your teenage dream tonight**__**  
**__**Let you put your hands on me**_

-Se parece tanto a ti y eso que no es nuestro hijo biológico-Kurt acaricio la mejilla de Everett y este abrazo aun mas a su pequeño oso causando una suave risa de sus padres, los dos salieron en silencio para no despertar al pequeño.

-Asi que…..¿Cuantas veces le haz contado la misma historia a Everett?-pregunto Kurt quitándose la camisa para poder ponerse la pijama pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Blaine lo agarro de la cintura y lo acerco mas a el.

_-__ In my skin-tight jeans-_Kurt gimio al sentir el aliento cálido de su marido, Blaine sonrio y beso el cuello blanco del castaño acercándolo mas a el-_Be your teenage dream tonight-_Kurt se volteo frunciendo el ceño pero algo sonrojado al sentir lo duro que estaba Blaine.

-No te vas a poner a cantar toda la cancion mientras lo hacemos verdad-dijo algo molesto, Blaine rio un poco y nego, juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado y salvaje caminaron a la cama entre tropezones, Kurt callo arriba de Blaine pero no se detuvieron se siguieron besando, Blaine acaricio la espalda de Kurt causándole un placentero escalofrió.

-¿Papis puedo dormir con ustedes?-Blaine se asusto al escuchar la voz de su hijo y empujo a Kurt haciendo que se cayera al suelo, Everett vio como su papa Kurt se levantaba del piso y le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Blaine.

-Claro que puedes venir a dormir con nosotros amor-dijo Kurt acostándose y Blaine hizo lo mismo, Kurt palmeo en medio de el para que su hijo se acostara con ellos, Everett sonrio y corrio hacia ellos con su osito en mano, ese oso habia aparecido un dia que Kurt y Blaine llevaron a Everett al parque y el pequeño dijo que su nuevo amigo se lo habia regalado.

-"Creo que se llamaba ...Chris"-penso Kurt tratando de recordar pero no le dio mucha importancia.

El pequeño en menos de un minuto se quedo dormido entro los brazos de Kurt, y este sonrio dulcemente y beso la frente de su hijo, sintio los dulces labios de su marido, Blaine sonrio y abrazo a Kurt y Everett quedándose dormidos.

Ho Claro que si, su vida estaba hecha con solo tener en ella a Blaine y Everett.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado n_n y

¡Dejen Reviews!

Twitter: DkGleek :D

Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu

¡Hoy es mi cumple! xDDD


End file.
